This invention pertains to the synthesis of methanol and higher alcohols from synthesis gas and, more particularly, to the use of a catalyst consisting essentially of copper, thorium, an alkali metal, and, optionally, zirconium.
Thorium oxide has been used as a component of synthesis gas conversion catalysts for many years as shown in the text, "The Fischer-Tropsch and Related Syntheses", H. H. Storch et al., John Wiley & Sons, Inc., New York, 1951. Thorium oxide has been studied as a catalyst for the production of methanol, isobutanol, and light hydrocarbons from synthesis gas by J. J. Maj et al. in Applied Catalysis, 10. 313 (1984). Catalysts composed of copper and thorium have also been investigated as catalysts for the synthesis of methanol from hydrogen and carbon monoxide in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,707,331, 1,741,307, 1,831,179 and 2,061,470. Several publications have described methanol production with copper-thorium catalysts, such as Ind. Eng. Chem. Prod. Res. Dev., 20. 87 (1981); J. Catal., 89. 131 (1984); and the like. In none of the above was a substantial amount of an alcohol heavier than methanol reported.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,354 discloses catalysts composed of copper, thorium, and alkali metal, and one or more of Ca, Mo, Rh, Mn, Pt, Ce, Cr, Zn, Al, Ti, La, V, U, Ru, Re, or Pd. The catalysts described therein are shown to produce methanol and higher alcohols. Sodium is the only alkali metal demonstrated and is described as the preferred alkali metal. All catalyst tests were carried out at 288.degree. C, 750 psi, and with a 1:1 H.sub.2 /CO at a contact time of 52 seconds. This corresponds to a space velocity of 69 hr , which is an extremely low and impractical value. Productivities under such conditions are very small. With one exception, namely Example 32, which utilizes a catalyst containing rhenium, all of the catalysts described therein produced many times more isobutanol than normal butanol. Most of the examples show isobutanol as the second most abundant product after methanol. No catalysts composed only of copper, thorium, and an alkali metal promoter are disclosed, and there is no mention of zirconium as a catalyst component.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,668 describes a catalyst for the production of alcohols from synthesis gas which consists essentially of the oxides of copper, cobalt, zirconium, and an alkali metal. The alkali metal precipitant is preferably an alkali metal carbonate, such as sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate (column 2, lines 58+).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,579 is directed to a metal oxide catalyst comprising a compound selected From copper chromate, copper molybdate, and copper tungstate, a decomposable salt selected from the salts of thorium and uranium, and an alkali or alkali metal salt. These catalysts are employed in the production of low molecular weight hydrocarbons from carbon monoxide and hydrogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,630 describes the synthesis of methanol from synthesis gas using a catalyst comprising an alloy of copper and a second metal such as thorium. Examples 1 and 2 employ copper-thorium catalysts. Note, however, that the claims are directed to the catalysts and methods of preparation and are not limited to methanol synthesis.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,477,594, 4,478,955, 4,513,100, 4,522,938, and 4,537,909 describe copper-based catalysts employed in the conversion of synthesis gas.
The addition of methanol to gasoline as an octane improver and fuel extender is well known in the prior art. It is also well known that higher alcohols are desirable in such a fuel mixture to prevent moisture-induced phase separation of the methanol. These higher alcohols can be produced by known and established chemical processes, but it is more desirable to be able to co-produce them from synthesis gas along with the methanol.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a process for producing methanol and higher alcohols from synthesis gas.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mixture of methanol and higher alcohols which is suitable for direct addition to gasoline fuel compositions.
It is yet another object to provide a catalyst for converting synthesis gas to alcohol mixtures where normal butanol is Produced in amounts greater than isobutanol.
It is another object of this invention to provide catalysts for the conversion of synthesis gas to alcohol mixtures at practical space velocities and to produce an alcohol mixture containing substantial amounts of higher alcohols, even at high space velocities.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art on a further reading of the specification.